Transformers: Dark of the Moon (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion)
Transformers: Dark of the Moon is a upcoming stop motion, it's the 18th installment for the Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel series. its the 11th installment of Transformers stop motions for the shared universe and its the final installment in Phase 3. its release date is unknown Appearances Featured Characters: * * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Other Characters: Villains: * ** * ** ** ** ** ** * Locations: * Timeline: Development Coming soon Plot Coming soon Future Despite the news of Transformers 4 coming in June 27, 2014, eagc7 said that unlike he did with Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon, he will never make his adaptation for the fourth film and that his adaptation of Dark of the Moon will remain as the end of this franchise, mostly because of continuity problems, as he will make some changes on his adaptation of Dark of the Moon which will rule out new Transformers stories and sequels. eagc7 has also ruled out the possibilities of doing more solo Marvel stop motions himself as he feels there's nowhere else to take the characters into after the events of Dark of the Moon. Also he wants to retire from stop motions after Dark of the Moon and focus on other type of videos. eagc7 said that he would be open to the idea of allowing someone else to take over and continue with this universe after Dark of the Moon - he will leave open any type of possibilities for more solo Marvel stories. Someone else can continue with them. eagc7 however stated he would not allow anybody to continue with Transformers, as Dark of the Moon is more to bring an end to the Transformers stories, instead of both Marvel and Transformers, there still can be more Marvel stories, but not under eagc7 direction, but someone else, if someone is willing to take over, if it happens eagc7 would still have a type of involvement in those projects if someone takes over as supervising the scripts for make sure they don't contradict what have been established. However as of April, 2013, eagc7 is more open in doing a Phase 4. but he's still undecided on doing it or not, but he is already planning what would happen on Phase 4, as with Phase 2, it will be a Marvel focused Phase, Phase 4 would focus on what became of the superheroes after the aftermath of Dark of the Moon. also it would focus on how the events on Dark of the Moon affected the Marvel characters that were present on it, but he first wants to finish the first 3 Phases, before deciding on doing a Phase 4 If eagc7 continues after Phase Three, 7 additional Phases would be made, with Phase 5, 7 and 9 focusing on the Transformers, while Phase 4, 6, 8 and 10 on Marvel. Posters DOTM.jpg|Logo Avengemoon.jpg|Avengers Poster Botmoon.jpg|Autobots Poster Conmoon.jpg|Decepticons Poster Category:Stop Motions Category:Upcoming Stop Motions